¿QUIZAS SEA EL DESTINO?
by Juana I La Loca
Summary: Hermione, George, amores por descubir, cosas que pensar, verano...


Holaaaaaaaaa, bueno, como ya dije aquí esta un capitulo del fic de George/Hermione, esta un tanto cambiado, pero no mucho, espero que os guste y si no es asi, me lo hareis llegar, ya sabeis como?¿ Con REVIEWS, los espero. GRAcias.  
  
¿QUIZAS SEA EL DESTINO?  
  
Las mañanas en "La Madriguera" eran tranquilas, mientras que todos los que la habitaban durmieran en paz, llegaba un suave susurro de los árboles, al mover sus hojas y los primeros rayos del sol, se asían notar en el horizonte, la luz que desprendían iluminaban poco a poco la habitación y los pájaros empezaban su melodía, lo que hacia presagiar un nuevo día, los árboles dejaban ver todo su esplendor, mientras las flores se empezaban a abrir, para dejar caer el rocío de la mañana, el viento se hacia notar, llenando la habitación de frío y debido a eso, era necesaria tener una fina manta al lado, nadie aun estaba despierto, al menos es lo que se creía, pero internado en el bosque, perdido entre los matorrales anda un chico, de pelo rojo, de ojos azules, verdes volando en su escoba, ese chico era George Weasley, un graduado mas de la escuela de Hogwarts, junto a su hermano gemelo, Fred, este aun permanecía durmiendo en su cama.  
  
George, se había despertado con la primera luz del alba y había emprendido el vuelo, como un pájaro, no se sentía bien, ahora que estaba graduado no sabia lo que seria de sus vida, él y su hermano siempre se habían tomado a broma lo que harían en un futuro y sin darse cuenta el futuro estaba ahí mismo, a su lado, el verano no hacia mas que empezar y al terminar ya no tendría que volver a la pesadilla que fue la escuela, ya no tendría que volver a pisar ese suelo en donde paso los mejores años de su vida y en donde junto a su hermano hicieron las mayores travesuras, a ellos se les conocía por ello, por ser uno bromistas, pero eso se acabo, ya no volverían a ser castigados por Snape o por McGonagall, ya no volverían a jugar contra los de Slytherin y no volvería a ver a la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, junto con todos los demás Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy, un niño odioso de la casa de Slytherin, muy orgulloso de su apellido y de su posición en la sociedad pero lo que mas lamentaba es que ya no se podría burlar de su hermano pequeño, respecto a sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, durante el ultimo año, él y Fred, no habían hecho otra cosa que molestarle sobre eso, a lo que Ron siempre contestaba que se lo estaban imaginando, y la verdad es que no era del todo cierto, era cierto que Ron tenia sentimientos por Hermione, pero ellos siempre los exageraba, solo por el mero hecho de verle enfadar, eso seria quizás lo que mas echaría de menos. Los rayos del sol se hacían cada vez mas fuerte y ya se veía perfectamente lo que le rodeaba, los viejos árboles, con verdes hojas, el claro azul del cielo y el movimiento de la cortina de su habitación, Fred ya estaba despierto y con él, las bromas empezaban.  
  
¡Vaya, George, el madrugador!-, dijo su hermano gemelo, cuando le vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina..- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podías dormir, porque tu querida novia no viene?.- Fred ya empezaban con sus ironías, y ya había soltado una de ellas.  
  
¡No mas que tu!-, exclamó George.- Tu noviecita tampoco viene, si mal no recuerdo...  
  
¡Fred, George, dejadlo ya!-, les regañó su madre.- ¡Y recordad que hoy vienen Hermione y Harry, así que ya podéis portaros bien!  
  
¡Sí mama!-, respondieron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, por las escaleras bajó Ginny, mas despierta de lo normal, sus hermanos ya sabían porque era, pero ella no lo quería admitir en eso se parecía a Ron, que tampoco quería admitir lo evidente, y lo evidente era que los dos se habían enamorado.  
  
¿Qué tal, tesoro?-, le preguntó Molly a su hija.  
  
Muy bien, mamá, ¿aun no ha bajado Ron?-, respondió Ginny.  
  
¿Acaso no lo ves?-, dijo George.  
  
Gracias George, ¿qué pasa con tu novia, no viene?  
  
Y dale, con eso, ¡ya lo he dicho no va a venir! ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Fred que esta muy divertido esta mañana?-, dijo George.  
  
¡EH! ¡A mi no me metas en tus problemas!-, reclamó Fred.- ¡No es mi culpa que no quiera venir!  
  
¡Hay una diferencia en querer y poder!-, exclamó George.- ¡Y ella no puede!  
  
¡Pues que pena! La verdad es que muy simpática, siempre pensaba que era un tanto creída, pero ahora me cae muy bien, es muy divertida y franca no como otras.- Esto ultimo lo dijo con cara de asco.  
  
¿Quiénes son otras?-, peguntó curioso Fred, por la cara que puso su hermana, debía de ser una persona que no le cayera muy bien.  
  
Hermione-, soltó Ginny, sin mas.  
  
¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUE????!!!-, gritaron George y Fred al mismo tiempo que escupían la cucharada de cereales que tenían en la boca.- Pensaba que te caía bien-, dijo George.  
  
¡Ah! ¿Qué no lo sabéis? ¡Que raro que Ron no lo haya contado!-, exclamó Ginny, sorprendida por la reacción de sus hermanos.  
  
¿Contarnos qué?-, preguntó Fred, aun mas curioso.  
  
Harry y Hermione, se hicieron novios al final del curso-, confesó Ginny.  
  
¡Venga ya! ¡Esa ha sido muy buena Ginny, aunque te faltan años de experiencia!-, exclamó Fred, mientras no paraba de reír junto a George.  
  
¡Es verdad! Si no os lo creéis preguntárselo a Ron-, esa confesión dejo helados a los hermanos, que Ginny dijera que se lo preguntaran a Ron, dejaba ver que era cierto, entonces por eso Ginny se comportaba de esa manera con Hermione en los últimos meses, porque ella salía con Harry, y Hermione sabia que a Ginny le gustaba Harry y a pesar de ello era novia de ella, era algo inconcebible para los hermanos, siempre pensaban que Hermione, era una buena amiga, y ahora se daban cuenta de que no era así, en eso pensaban los dos mientras que Ron bajaba soñoliento las escaleras, para llegar y sentarse en la mesa, en frente de los gemelos.  
  
Buenos días-, dijo sin mucho animo.  
  
Buenos días-, respondieron los dos.  
  
Oye, Ron ¿es verdad que ...?-, George no se atrevía a preguntarle.  
  
¿Es verdad que Harry y Hermione con novios?-, Fred fue el mas lanzado y sin mas rodeos se lo preguntó, la reacción de Ron, no era la que esperaban, el al igual que hicieron ellos, escupió el trago de leche que había bebido.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿CÓMO???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!-, gritó Ron.  
  
¡Que no Harry! ¡Qué solo el primer trimestre nada mas!-, una chica exclamaba desde fuera de la casa.  
  
¡Hermione....! ¿Has dicho el primer trimestre?-, preguntó una voz de chico, que sonaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho la chica.- ¿Y por qué el primer trimestre y no el ultimo?  
  
Porque la organización así lo ha decidido-, contestaba la chica.  
  
¡Hola!-, exclamó el chico, con gafas de pelo descolocado, al entrar en el cocina donde estaban los gemelos y Ron desayunando.  
  
Bueno días-, dijo la chica, con un excelente pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, unos pantalones piratas y con una camiseta de tirantes.  
  
¿Qué tiene de bueno?-, preguntó su amigo el pelirrojo.  
  
¡Vaya, Ron! Con que humos nos hemos despertado hoy, eh¿?-, exclamó la chica.  
  
¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho?-, preguntó Ron, con enojo en la cara..- Pensaba que confiabais en mí y que éramos amigos, y encima no me lo esperaba de ti, Harry.- Concluyó dirigiéndose a Harry.  
  
¿Decirte qué?-, preguntó Harry con toda la confusión del mundo, y miraba a Hermione que tenia la misma cara de confundida, no sabían de lo que hablaba Ron.  
  
¡Dejar de actuar como sino supierais nada!-, exclamó Ron.  
  
¡RON! De veras no sabemos de lo que nos habla-, confirmó Hermione.  
  
¡De qué estáis saliendo juntos!-, acabo por gritar Ron.  
  
¡Ah, eso!....- dijo Harry, y todos le miraron con los ojos como platos, ante lo que acababa de decir, Ron era el que estaba mas enfadado.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ HAS DICHO????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó, cuando de dio cuenta de lo que Ron había dicho.  
  
Pues eso, que tu y ....  
  
¡Espera! ¿Estas intentando decir que Harry y yo somos novios?-, dijo Hermione sin aguantar la risa.- ¡Por favor Ron! ¿De dónde has sacado algo así? ¡Harry y yo! ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FRED!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡GEORGE!!!!!!!!-, gritó Ron, mirando a sus hermanos.  
  
¡RON! ¡Antes de que digas o hagas nada, Ginny fue la que lo dijo! ¡Dijo que Hermione le caía mal!-, intentó defenderse George.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡SI; FUE ELLA!!!!!!!!-, la ayudó Fred.  
  
¿Creéis ahora que me falte experiencia?-, preguntó una voz inocente de niña, escondida en una esquina del cuarto, había estado observando la escena.  
  
¡ A si que has sido tu!-, gritó Ron.  
  
¡Venga Ron! ¿Me vas a decir que no ha sido gracioso?-, dijo acto seguido se hecho a reír.- Tenias que haber visto tu cara, ¡que cara-, decía sin parar de reír, a lo que los gemelos también se les unieron.  
  
¡Y vosotros! ¿De que os reís?-, preguntó Ron, enfadado, Harry también se les había unido a las carcajadas.- ¡Genial! ¡Todo el mundo riéndose de mi!  
  
¡Tranquilo, Ron! ¡Sólo ha sido una broma!-, le recriminaba Hermione.- ¡Bastante graciosa, por cierto Ginny!  
  
¡Gracias, Hermione!  
  
Bueno, bueno que pasa que de tan humor están todos-, dijo Molly mirando al grupo, mientras se reían.- ¡Ah! ¡Ya estáis aquí! ¡Harry, Hermione, anda desayunad algo! Ron, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Nada, que su amor adorado le ha traicionado-, dijo George, echándose a reir.  
  
¡George, cállate!-, le recriminó Ron  
  
!Eh! Tampoco es para que te pongas así-, dijo George.- ¿Qué pensáis hacer hoy?-, preguntó al grupo completo.  
  
Hermione y yo tenemos una charla pendiente-., dijo la mas pequeña de todas.  
  
¿En serio?-, preguntó Hermione, algo desconcertada.  
  
Si-, dijo la pelirroja haciendo extrañas señas.  
  
¡Ah! ¡Si! Eso-, dijo Hermione.- ¿Todavía estas con esas, Ginny? Hay mas peces en el agua, además de ese, solo es cuestión de probar.  
  
Perdonad-, dijo Fred.-¿De qué estáis hablando, que habláis en clave?  
  
De vuestro sexo, la tortura de tu hermana-, dijo Hermione.  
  
¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! ¡Oye, perdona la tuya también!-, reclamó la pelirroja.  
  
Yo por lo menos, no estoy todo el día babeando por él, además Ginny si no se lo dices, jamás se darán cuenta, es lo malo de los hombres, que no sabes ver lo que hay delante hasta que se lo digas-, añadió Hermione.  
  
¡Sí, claro! ¡Voy y le digo, me gustas!-, exclamó la chica.  
  
Seria un buen intento. Yo lo hice-, dijo Hermione, mientras se echaba a reir.  
  
¿Qué tú lo hiciste?-, preguntaron desconcertados todos.  
  
Era una apuesta, entre Parvati y yo, y la gane-, afirmó Hermione.- ¿Por qué te crees que ahora no se ríen de mi?  
  
¿Y qué tenias que hacer?-, preguntó interesado Ron.  
  
Tuve que declararme a ...- Hermione se calló.- A Malfoy.  
  
¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!!-, gritó, esta vez George, esta vez había escupido el zumo.- ¿Malfoy? ¿Ese chico rubio odioso?  
  
Si, ese mismo, yo creo que se quedo traumatizado porque no me volvió a insultar-, dijo Hermione mientras se reía.  
  
Pero, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacer?-, preguntó un Ron, rojo y no precisamente por el pelo.  
  
Le vi, me acerque, me aseguré de que Parvati me viera y le dije que me gustaba y me fui, ves Ginny tampoco es tan difícil, él jamás se dará cuenta si no se lo dices-, confirmó la chica.  
  
¡Buenos días, chicos!- saludó alegremente el señor Weasley.  
  
¡Hola, papá! ¡Buenos días, señor Weasley!-, saludaron todos.  
  
¡Vamos, Hermione!-, gritó Ginny a la chica.  
  
¡Pero Ginny, aun no he terminado!-, reclamó la chica, mientras luchaba por quedarse sentada.  
  
¡No hay tiempo! ¡He oído que Hayden Christensen no sale en la tercera peli de Stars Wars!-, gritó la chica.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????!!!!!!!-este grito, hizo que Hermione cayera al suelo, todos la miraron con cara de sorprendimiento.  
  
¡ Has picado! ¡Ya sé cual es tu punto débil!-gritaba la pelirroja.  
  
¡Cómo para no serlo!¿ Sabes? (Tienes razón Hermione, quién no tuviera un chico asi a su lado XD)  
  
¿Quién es ese Hayden?-, preguntó curioso Ron.  
  
Un actor que interpreta a Anakyn Skywalker, en Stars Wars, y menudo actor-, dijo Hermione.  
  
¿Nos vamos, Hermione?-, preguntó Ginny.  
  
¡Ah, si!-, dijo la chica.- Hasta luego chicos.- Y las dos chicas subieron a la habitación de la pelirroja, mientras los demás chicos junto con el señor Weasley, se quedaban mirando unos a otros, preguntándose en que estarían haciendo las dos chicas en la habitación.  
  
¿Por qué no vamos y las espiamos?-, preguntó Fred.  
  
¡Sería una buena idea! ¡VAMOS!-, gritó George, antes de que Harry y Ron, pudieran reaccionar, los cuatro chicos se encontraban subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Ginny.  
  
¿Qué tal continúan las cosas?-, preguntó Ginny.  
  
Te diría que genial, pero después de lo visto, como que no-, contestó la chica.  
  
¿A qué te refieres?  
  
A Lavender le gusta Ron.- Los de fuera se quedaron mirando a Ron, que se había quedado con cara de asombro con respecto a la confesión de Hermione.  
  
¿Qué?-, susurró Ron.  
  
Nada-, contestaron todos.  
  
Te dije que no tardaría en salirte alguna rival-, dijo la pelirroja-, ahora lo tienes mas crudo  
  
Perdona, puede que tu vayas peleando por ahí por cada chica que sale que le gusta Harry, y si hay que decirte la verdad, no me extraña, puede que sea mi mejor amigo, pero eso no quita que ha mejorado todos estos años, a lo que voy, yo no me pienso pelear y menos por un chico, con la cantidad que hay en el mundo-, confirmó Hermione.  
  
Pero resulta que el que te gusta, es sólo uno.  
  
Pero de la forma que me empezó a gustar él, me puede gustar otro.- Todos los de fuera, se miraban mutuamente, las miradas de Ron se posaron en Harry, con cierto odio, George se dio cuenta de ello.- Y además que hago yo discutiendo, contigo de esto, se supone que la del problema eres tú, no yo, haber cuéntame el problema.  
  
Pues mira-, Ginny le enseñó algo a Hermione, por lo que los chicos no pudieron.  
  
¡WOW!-, gritó Hermione.- Te has hecho un piercing en el ombligo, ¿y que tal lo llevas?-, los de fuera, se cayeron al suelo de lo que había dicho Hermione, así que agudizaron mas el oído.  
  
Un poco mal, la verdad es que pensaba que no dolía, pero duele mucho-, confirmó la chica.  
  
Te lo dije, yo tenia uno en la oreja y duele, ¿cómo no iba a doler ese?  
  
¿Qué tú tenias uno en la oreja?  
  
Todavía lo tengo, es que si me lo quito a los dos segundo se me cierra el agujero y no apetece-, Hermione la enseñó el piercing, esta vez los chicos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, Hermione, la estudiante modelo con piercings.- Bueno además tengo otro, lo que pasa es que si lo ven mis padres mi matan.  
  
¿Por?-, preguntó Ginny.- Acaso, ¿no lo tendrás...?- Hermione, afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
¿no me has notado nada raro?  
  
Sí, pero jamás pensaría que seria por eso-, confesó la pelirroja. Los cuatro chicos, ya estaban sacando malas ideas de lo que Hermione decía.- ¡WOW! ¡En la lengua!- Los chicos dieron un suspiro de alivio.  
  
Bueno, quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo y... - ¡CAIDA! Los cuatro chicos, cayeron sobre el suelo de la habitación.  
  
¡Esto no es lo que parece!-, se defendió Fred.  
  
¡Oh! ¡Claro que no!-, exclamó irónicamente la chica morena.- ¿Qué es entonces? ¿No teníais otra cosa mejor que hacer?  
  
¡SI! ¡Vamonos chicos!-, gritó George, todos se marcharon de la habitación dejando a las dos chicas solas.  
  
¿Desde cuando crees que habrán escuchado?-, preguntó Hermione. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.  
  
  
  
Por poco-, dijo Fred, mientras bajaban las escaleras, para salir al aire libre.  
  
- ¿Qué dices por poco? ¡Nos han pillado, Fred!-, respondió George.- ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! Ya sabemos que os habéis quedado de piedra con las revelaciones que han hecho, pero vamos a jugar un poco,. Me estoy aburriendo.- Así que los cuatro chicos, cogieron sus escobas y alzaron el vuelo, mientras dos chicas les miraban por la ventana. 


End file.
